


Nobody in This Room is Straight

by Alex_Is_Trash_16



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Everyone's grammar changes chapter to chapter because I forgot, F/F, Group Chat Fic, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have no excuse for this, M/M, No regerts, Phan because fuck you, Ryan need a hug, Supernatural References cuz this girl is trash, Well that went from 0 to 100 real quick, gayyyyyy, nobody is straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Is_Trash_16/pseuds/Alex_Is_Trash_16
Summary: MemeKing-PeteHatrick-PatrickOreo-Frank IeroEveryone else is even more obvious





	1. Gays United

**Author's Note:**

> MemeKing-Pete  
> Hatrick-Patrick  
> Oreo-Frank Iero  
> Everyone else is even more obvious  
> 

MemeKing: Good Moring You little shits  
Beebo: Fuk off  
MemeKing: Now that I have attention  
How's your gay asses  
RyRo: well tired for one  
Gee: It's two am, I wanna sleep, now  
Kindly fuck off  
Oreo: Gee go to sleep  
RyRo: here we see some steamy gay shit  
Oreo: Ryan, no  
RyRo: Ryan, yes  
Beebo: Ryan, yes(fuck me)  
RyRo: Maybe If you ask nicely;)  
Hatrick has left the Chat  
Oreo: god guys keep it G rated  
MemeKing: As Group Chat Creator I would  
Like to remind you young children like Mikey and Patrick are reading  
Hatrick: Pete you didn't let me leave


	2. Well This Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I turned it into a high school au

MemeKing: I just asked the math teacher to   
Suck my dick   
MemeKing: he said no and wrote me up  
MemeKing: I need help  
Hatrick: Still want that blowjob  
MemeKing: Hell yeah  
MilkyWay: and you told us to protect the children  
Gee: Bro we all know you aren't an innocent   
Child  
MilkyWay: no I'm innocent plz protect me  
MemeKing: this shit is explicit content  
Beebo: Yo Ryan want a blowjob  
RyRo: Brendon unlike you and Pete some of us   
Can stay in classes for more then halve a day  
Beebo: I want dick tho


	3. Here We See a Lack of Plot

MemeKing: So, I may have gotten suspended  
Hatrick: Why  
MemeKing: Umm painted dicks on the desks in art  
RyRo: wait you did that  
MemeKing: proudly  
Beebo, I made them rainbow for you  
RyRo: Bren, really  
Beebo: Well Everything can be gayer  
Beebo: I did it for the meme Ryan  
RyRo: you're lucky you're hot  
Beebo: hey at least I don't call myself MemeKing  
RyRo: again you're lucky you're hot  
Hatrick: Am I the only person here with common sense  
MemeKing: Well I mean I'm pretty sure Mikey has common sense, but other then that Yeh pretty much  
MilkyWay: I do  
Gee: Who the hell painted Rainbow Dicks on the art desks  
Oreo: Gee have you been paying attention to this  
Gee: oh well Fuck You  
Beebo: no thanks  
Gee: I will punch you  
Beebo: go for it  
Oreo: Gee I don't think you're gonna get anywhere with him  
Hatrick: So, nevermind Mikey is the only one with common sense  
Gee: yeah  
MilkyWay: Thanks guys  
MemeKing: So, guys wanna hang out at my place  
Beebo: Sure  
Hatrick: Brendon you aren't suspended  
Beebo: if I leave school randomly I probably will be tho  
Hatrick: Ryan stop him  
RyRo: he dragged me with him sorry Pat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I wrote a semi-long chapter


	4. Exchange Students

MemeKing: Brendon Where the hell are you  
Beebo: Chipotle with RyRo why  
MemeKing: I thought you were coming to my place  
Beebo: I was but, now I want Chipotle   
Hatrick: Well because the three of you aren't in school I am going to let you know there is some new exchange students  
Beebo: Nice Grammer DuDe  
Hatrick: Brendon Please come back to school   
RyRo: Pat you know we stopped trying that  
Beebo: It's not gonna work honey   
MilkyWay: Well my Bi ass isn't in school because I got sick, and thank you for the info Patrick   
Hatrick: No problem, Mikey   
MemeKing: If we are done being all nice to each other Brendon Ryan finish your god damn Chipotle and Get to my house  
Beebo: Na I'm gonna go suck Ryan's dick instead   
MemeKing: dude No I did not need to know that  
Oreo: Brendon nobody needed to know that  
Beebo: It Ryan I stole his phone   
Beebo: And I'm sorry he said that  
RyRo: Brendon Here and for a fact I did suck his dick  
Oreo: ok take the domestic disputes else where  
Gee: Hey did anyone met the new Brit kids  
Hatrick:Yeah they're nice right  
Gee: Ya although they did laugh at the rainbow dicks and I don't know if we can survive another one of those   
Beebo: WAIT THEY LAUGHED AT THE RAINBOW DICKS  
MemeKing: THEY DID  
Gee: yes they did  
GayLord: guess who


	5. Be More GAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I need a chapter to reference be more chill and Play/Musical Auditions

Gee: and if you leave your brother behind it's lame  
Oreo: cause it's an effed up world but, it's a Two Player Game  
Beebo: So, apparently we're gonna all audition or be part of stage crew and take over the play  
Hatrick: According to who?  
Beebo: the author  
Hatrick: Wth  
Beebo: never mind anyway Musical Auditions are today and we're all going  
MilkyWay: I'm still sick  
Beebo: idc come anyway  
MilkyWay: assbutt  
Beebo: wth Mikey  
Beebo: never mind you guys coming right  
Hatrick: hey I guess  
Gee: I'm not being given an option here  
Beebo: That's the spirt  
((Time Skip sponsored by the Gay Agenda))  
RyRo: So Me and Brendon just Auditioned who's next  
Gee: nobody else shows up because gaming is better then theater, what are they doing anyway  
RyRo: Be More Chill  
Gee: FRANK GET YOUR ASS TO TEH SCHOOL WE'RE GOING TO MUSICAL AUDITIONS  
Frank: Fine Gee  
RyRo: Can we enjoy the fact that only three girls showed up  
Beebo: thats weird and who are they  
GayLord: Sup ma boys remember me  
Beebo: the only female in my life is my mother  
Gaylord: It's that girl you used to hit on jokingly in middle school till, she jokingly hit you with a pride flag  
Beebo: Wait what, are you Kalie  
GayLord: maybe, do any of the girls look familiar I'll give you a hint I'm dating one and the other one is a single ass hoe  
RyRo: wait you hit Brendon with a pride flag  
GayLord: I've done a lot of things I should regret Ryan and very few I do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote two semi-long chapters-Alex


	6. Fuck Buddies to Dating Buddies

Beebo: Hey Ryan have we ever gone on a real date?  
RyRo: Not that I can think of why  
Beebo: Dude we should go and get pizza and watch a movie and help the author write in other formates  
RyRo: Ok when  
Beebo: Well my parents are out of town this weekend so, how does tonight sound  
MemeKing: This a group chat guys  
Beebo: Shhh go to sleep  
MemeKing: We aren't talking in person  
Beebo has muted MemeKing  
Hatrick: wait I can do that  
MemeKing: yes 

(Another group chat without Brendon)  
RyRo: guys I've never gone on a real date with him before we've only ever fucked I'm scared  
MilkyWay: let your neighborhood single kid help you out

Mikey's Pov  
I run up to Ryan's front door knocking as hard as I can yelling "your lucky we all live in a decent vicinity of each other". Ryan laughes and tells me to calm down. Unlike a normal person, I immediately start asking his what kinda looks he's going for and run up to his closet to find something for him to wear and start telling him how to act.  
As I Lay the White button down and black skinny jeans on his bed, he says " I thought I wanted this is kinda my I'm gonna fuck you till you can't walk look"  
I tell him "dude Gees in charge of Brendons outfit we got this for you dude.  
"Thanks I guess?" He yells as I walk out his house.


	7. Date Night

Ryan's PoV

"Go Get Em" Mikey says dropping me off in front of Brendon's House, speeding back down the street. Gerard runs out the back door, non-shockingly in full drag. I knock on his front door, throwing the roses Mikey gave me at him.

  "What the h-hell," Brendon says picking up the roses wearin His Basic Bitch converse, a black button up, a rainbow bow tie, and some navy skinny jeans. Wow he's gay. We're all gay. "Well ready to go," he says.

  We show up at a cute Italian Restaurant on the other side of town he kisses me before quickly opening his door and jumping out. I get out and give myself a silent you can do this, I mean I've fucked him right, I like him, oh hell, how am gonna do this. We walk into the restaurant and he asks for a reservation "Ross" before the lady leads us to a nice two seater in the back. I start panicking, I can do this, I can do this, I can do this, I say to myself before pushing up from the table running to the bathroom.

 

Brendons PoV 

I watch as Ryan runs to the bathroom in the back of the building. I let him be giving him his space I silently set a 10 minute timer in my mind to go check on him. I order my salad I always get before  starting to get worried. Come on Ryan please be ok.

After 15 minutes of waiting I get up to go check on him, " hey Ry it's Brendon, you ok;" I don't get answer,  I open the door to see him crying in the corner. I go up to him as protective best friend mode activates. "Ry it's Brendon do you need anything," I say worriedly 

"g-goo aw-way" he chokes out as I approach him I don't know what to do I mean normally this is the other way around what did I do. I step out to call gee and ask him what to do. After some muttering and a few curses, I hang up and go to check on Ryan again. Now, he's splashing his face with water. He runs up to me to and hugs me. I hug him back and walk him back to the table. We finish dinner and go to the movie. I don't bother him about the incident 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that escalated quickly


	8. Well A puppy turns this shit around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to turn the beat around

Beebo: So RyRo we cool

RyRo: Thanks for last night

Gee: would have let you guys stay if I knew Ry it was my idea

RyRo: NoProb

Brendon: Hey we can try again tonight or we can you adopt a dog or something 

RyRo: I want a beagle 

Brendon: k babe

RyRo: Thnx 

 

\---------------------------------------------- 

Brendon PoV

We pull up to the mall, with about 2,000 bucks in cash for a beagle and the shit we need. 

"Oh," I say running up to the front of the pet store to watch the puppies fighting, Ryan being the responsible one walks up to the front desk and asks if they have a beagle. I stare at a little Boston terrier puppy sitting in the corner annoyed. Stare at it and it runs up to the glass and starts pawing at it I start playing with it. I stare Ryan dead in the eye and mouth "fuck your beagle I want this one" pointing at it as he mouths "fine" as I jump with joy. The puppy is so adorable I buy an adjustable collar and run out the door.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter


	9. Wait I thought you were getting a beagle

Beebo: I got a puppy

MemeKing: I thought you guys were adopting a grown beagle

Beebo: plans change my friend

MemeKing: yeah like Adam staying alive

Beebo: wth dude

MemeKing: so what was that shit with "GayLord" about

beebo: a few years ago, I was jokingly hitting on someone on a dare and she ended up "jokingly" hitting me with a random pride flag she had in her backpack

MemeKing: so a random girl hit you with a pride flag because you were hitting on her and she got your kik 

RyRo: no I gave her his kik cause she's hilarious

Beebo: and

RyRo: and I wanted everybody here to know that happened to you

Beebo: fuk you

RyRo: I think you mean "fuk me"

Beebo: I will hit you with a bible 

Gee: Oh Kinky

Oreo: oh like you 

Gee: why do you hate me 

Oreo: you know I love you

MilkyWay: I'm still here

Hatrick: same Mikey 

MilkyWay: Wanna go prank one mr. Peter

Hatrick: hell yeah

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter


	10. Our two least noticed characters pranking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted Pete to get pranked

Patrick's PoV

I walk up to Pete's locker in put in his combination. Mikey hands me the wadded up papers to fill his locker with. Jokingly, only having one with, notice me you jerk written on it courtesy of Mikey and slammed his locker shut walking back to class. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the two short horribly written chapters today. I'll write a longer better chapter later this week


	11. The SaturGAY

Beebo: good morning guys  

MemeKing: *gay

RyRo: what the hell do you have a thing for waking people up at obnoxiously early time

Beebo: No, I just like making you angry

RyRo: really bren

Beebo: bye guys

Gee: the hell was that?

Oreo: it was gay dude 

Gee: we're gay, dude

Oreo: yeah I think I would know

MilkyWay: my innocent eyes

MemeKing: save the smol child

Hatrick: am I a smol child 

MemeKing: "for just 5 dollars a day you can protect innocent smol children from the corruption of the gays"

Hatrick: really dude 

MemeKing: really

Hatrick: hey pete it's Saturday remember

MemeKing: oh yeah like I ever forget 

Hatrick: you do Pete

MemeKing: wanna go to the mall my gays

MilkyWay: Patrick did-did they Corrupt you

Hatrick: oh no they may have 

MemeKing: play nice children

RyRo: oh thats something coming from you

MemeKing: fuck off Ryan

RyRo: well I already am

MemeKing: tmi, tmi

Beebo: well you guys did already know so

RyRo: shut up

Beebo: fuck you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna write them actually at the mall but, I'm lazy and didn't yet- Alex


	12. Mall Time with the #gaysquad

Beebo: so scratch the mall idea some people are being lazy

RyRo: or some people can't walk

MemeKing: let the king school you on what is personal information, would you tell your mother that 

MemeKing: starch that there's a lot of things we say our mothers would shout us for

Beebo: they never said the king was a smart man 

MemeKing: well the king wasn't ever hit with a pride flag 

Beebo: want me to change that 

Hatrick: calm down children, we don't wanna hit others

RyRo: bren wait till your walkings straighter then you

Beebo: well Ryyan it already is 

Gee: hey well why walk when you can text over informative things at your friends

Beebo: I'm just gonna go suck in the corner

MilkyWay: you mean sit

Beebo: I know what I said 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still being lazy


	13. The Mystic tale of the meme kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trash#1- Dan Howell  
> Sunshine- Phil Lester

MemeKing: long ago, there lived a young memeling with know sense of meme. As time went on the minion memes began to take over the meme kingdom turning the oldest of dank memers into brainwashed piles with no sense of meme. One memeling survived building an empire of the dankest memes and took a vow to always destroy the minion memes.

Beebo: did you just write an orign story for your kik username dude?

MemeKing: yes I did, peasant 

Trash#1: don't steal my line dude

MemeKing: and who are you

Trash#1: I'll give you a hint, I may be a Brit

Sunshine: Patrick added us we're the foreign exchange students

Trash#1: can you tell why I changed his username

Beebo: I like this one, so you two as gay as a rainbow 

Trash#1: I like you too and I'm bi, phils a gay shit tho

Sunshine: be nice to me Daniel

Trash#1: Daniels my name memeings my game

Sunshine: stfu

Trash#1: here we she a ray of sunshine cowering towards the darkness, cursing

Beebo: RyRo, where you at

RyRo: is that necessary dude I'm lying next to you

Beebo: it's always necessary dude

RyRo: and I thought you enjoyed walking Bren

Beebo: I like sex more and everybody here knows that 

Sunshine: tmi

MilkyWay: today on protect the smol bean

Sunshine: I'm sure as hell not a smol bean

GayLord: who the hell keeps adding me

MemeKing: hello 

GayLord: I'm just an average lesbian trying to live in peace and dab on the haters but, I keep getting added to this mess

Hatrick: and you don't block us

GayLord: I'm friends with a few of you I just don't want to be in a group chat filled to gay memers like myself

MemeKing: but, you could be my second in command

GayLord: forever by your side ruling over the lands of memes as your underdog

MemeKing: what

GayLord: we all know pats the MemeKing2.0

Hatrick: thanks but, the jobs all yours 

GayLord: no thanks I'm ruling over the land of Gay right know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who the hell should GayLord be


	14. Sorry just sorry

And on a poll of my  ****like **4** existent friends GayLord is me because they're all trash for reader/ author insert stories(except for you Jess), I'm GayLord yay, now we have your neighborhood who barely writes and writes author inserts, I hate myself ~~.            .~~

 


	15. Well when in doubt add a lesbian

GayLord: do you fuckers know Kaylie 

MemeKing: wait that's how you spell her name 

GayLord: yeah, bitch

MemeKing: Jerk

GayLord: ehhh

Beebo: know go be trash my meme Children 

MilkyWay: I don't wanna be a meme 

GayLord: dude, just wanna stay in the sane 

MemeKing: I'll never be your chuck Norris for me that bling dude is fine

Gee: stop being theater memes and pay attention to the teacher 

Beebo: suck  a  dick

Oreo: Yeah gee suck a dick

Gee: if you want me too, STOP SIDING WITH URIE

RyRo: omg, Brendon just told the religions teacher to and I quote "put that back in the time period it came from"

RyRo: and the teacher wrote him up 

RyRo: ya know what I'm just gonna live tweet this

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short and memey, like me- Alex


	16. The meme of yesterday

Gee: What if a new meme was just dead memes

MemeKing: what

GayLord: I get what he's saying 

he means that instead of coming up with new memes we just combine old memes like, mixing Pepe and Chuck Norris

Gee: other then that horrible combo yeah that's what I mean

MemeKing: idk, lord of gay do you have a ruling from your kingdom 

GayLord: yeah, fuk off wentz

MemeKing: you have the right to meme

Gee: I don't need your permission

Beebo: wait this is a new meme, can we add who did this over everymeme that gets posted

MemeLord: guys, let the meme council Do it's job

Beebo: We are NUMBER 420

RyRo: I thought this was a dead meme party

Beebo: say that again and I will never suck your dick again for all the time I live

RyRo: calm your gay ass down and also, what about the "is it gay" meme 'cause that's right up your alley 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well long story short I'm running out of ideas and probably am gaining to stop updating for a while I may from time to time if I have an idea but, I'm running out of dank, fresh memes, like hello internet can I have some new spoken memes and meme songs~Alex and yeah so idk keep reading comment any ideas


End file.
